Gang Ikatsui
by Taisuki
Summary: A young girl named Sakura lived in harsh, violent times. Where gangs ruled, blood thirsty gangs, what will Sakura do when one of them kidnaps her SasuSaku,NaruSaku,ItaSaku,NejiSaku,ItaOC Won't be updated for a while hang tight. R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_ _The Murder and the Escape_

_At this day and age where every Child's mind was no longer innocent. And no one thought right and all you heard about was death, and the world seemed gray to most. They're the times that a young girl by the name of Sakura lived in, she didn't know of how bad it was because she was protected from all of the odd bad things that went on around her. Her wealthy father was the main source of this unusual protection, bodyguards, alarms, and lasers, traps set. _

_Sakura-chan looked out of her window at the beautiful sight ahead; she could never tire of this view. It was the only thing that held her beautiful sea-foam green eyes gaze for a long time; she admired the garden in front of her home. The flowers were all different metallic colors and she thought it to be the most beautiful of sights._

_She rested her chin on the palm of her hand, and sighed, she was missing something…_

_Uchiha Sasuke, the leader of the infamous gang, Ikatsui. The Ikatsui gang was a gang that didn't care if they spilled innocent blood. They were bloodthirsty and could careless for what happened to the people around them._

_"**Uchiha-sama…The Ketsueki gang killed Goro (name means fifth child, yes I randomly searched it XD)** Sasuke turned to the man looking at him with cold, onyx eyes, he didn't seem to care at all. _

_The man backed away from his glare, with fear that he might kill him for interrupting what was going on in his head. Sasuke saw his fear and smirked, his fear was funny to him, the man thought sickeningly. Sasuke pulled his gun on the man before him (yes a gun . ) and aimed it at his heart. The man closed his eyes waiting his unnecessary death. _

_Sasuke put his finger on the trigger delicately, and right before he pushed down on it he muttered **"Pathetic…"**and there was a loud crack, as the man fell face forward on the ground. _

_A blonde stepped in the room and grimaced at the sight of the corpse on the ground. Other than the smell of blood the blonde didn't seem too fazed at all by the fact that his friend had killed someone. He stepped over the body carelessly and went over to his friend. _

"_**Sasuke…don't you think you over did it a bit?"** Sasuke turned to him smirking, **"not at all, Naruto"** The blonde grimaced at the blood again, **"you could have done it cleaner, you know?" **_

_Sakura had been planning her escape for weeks and weeks, and now she had the chance to do it! Her father was on a business trip and her mother…well to make it short…she had no mother. Sakura was so surprised that her father had left her alone, he had never left her for a long time and she almost jumped for joy when he told her. **"Tonight…Haruno Sakura has her freedom!"** "YES! FREE AT LAST!" Inner Sakura beamed. _

_She got to work making an escape, her plan was to make a rope out of her sheets and climb out her window. She wanted to avoid the guards. She finished making her makeshift (can you call it that?) of sheets and threw it out the window. _

_When she got halfway down the rope, she slipped and fell to the ground on her ass. **"Well that wasn't graceful…Oh no the guards!"** She got up and started sprinting towards the woods just outside her house._

_"Yeah...? Oh well, he's dead now isn't he?"** Naruto looked down at the body, **"So…who was that before you mutilated him?" **Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and blew at the smoke coming out his 42 (I think that's a gun name, gun people don't be mad at me, if I got that name wrong . ) **"So what village are we going to torment today, Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke looked at the letter on his table, they were supposed to catch some bitch named Sakura. He looked at the pretty photo of her; she was very pretty he thought to himself. Her hair was an unusual color, a light pink, and all the things he saw intrigued him. But her eyes were what caught his gaze. They were a sea-foam green and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen._

_The blonde waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, trying to bring him out of his trance. Sasuke looked up and glared at his friend, **"When you stop staring at that picture of that girl, can you tell me what the plan is so we can get her." **Naruto smirked at his friend. Sasuke for a second blushed and turned to Naruto, **"she lives in some mansion outside of town, and her father is some rich bastard. So were're going to kidnap her and get a ransom from him, most likely after we are going to kill her." **'To bad' Naruto thought to himself looking at the young girl in the picture. _

_"How are we going to get her, doesn't her father protect her with guards and shit, it's a death trap." **Naruto looked worried which was unusual to Sasuke. **"Were're going to sneak in through the woods…the guards wont know what hit them. And as for the traps and shit, I have it covered."** He grinned mysteriously. **_

_Sakura ran until she reached a clearing in the woods, she stopped and took a deep breath._

"_**And who is this?" **She heard a feminine voice say behind her, Sakura turned around and saw nothing, then just as she was about to walk away an arrow was shot at her. She surprised herself and jumped out of the way before it hit her, she looked at the arrow at her feet. **"Who is there?"** She called out in a not to steady voice._

_Naruhiko watched as the girl called Sakura ran away, he smiled to himself and didn't tell anyone who asked where she had gone. He was in the gang known as Ikatsui; he was a spy and someone to turn off the traps for when they came to snatch the girl. It looked like they didn't need that anymore, the dumb girl had taken off making it much easier to get her._

_When the coast was clear he made his way to the gang's hideout, to let his boss know what happened. This would be good news for them._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 

_**Warning of Change**_

Sakura was taken aback when a blonde girl leapt out of a nearby tree. The girl she thought, was pretty, she had long blonde hair pulled back in a loose bun. (Sorry for it to go with Sakura having her short hair, Ino has to have her bun.) The girl looked to be about Sakura's age, she might have been older due to the fact that she was way taller than Sakura. Which wasn't really saying much since Sakura was a very short person.

"_**I am Yamanaka Ino and who are you?" **The blonde girl asked smugly, a smirk on her face. **"I'm H-Haruno Sakura" **She said still shocked that the girl had almost killed her._

Itachi laughed at the thought of his little brother, the leader of the Ikatsui, being angry with him for his misdeed. He looked at the dead body at his feat, he smirked. The man named Naruhiko was at his feet, dead. 

He would have to see the blonde's face when he found out, he smirked at this thought.

"_**Ita-Kun!" **Taisuki Ran over to him and hugged him, being unaware of the dead body on the ground. **"Stop calling me that Taisuki…"** Itachi glared at her for interrupting his thoughts; she was one of his fan girls that always chased him around. This one in particular annoyed him, but he felt he was growing onto her._

_Taisuki smiled and then looked down at the ground and passed out seeing the bloody man on the ground._

_He caught her before she fell, not really knowing why he cared. He took her outside of the room and put her on the couch. He waited for her to come around._

_(My friend wanted me too add her as Itachi's fan girl, don't be mad at me if its not that great right there . )_

"_**Has Naruhiko come back yet? He was supposed to come back after he disarmed the traps, right?"** Asked a very nervous Naruto, Naruhiko was his older brother and he was worried about him. **"Yes…he was but don't worry" **Sasuke said in a baby voice, mocking Naruto for his concern over his older brother. **"He'll come back don't worry, little witty Naruto." **Naruto clenched his fist, wanting so bad to kill his leader, and friend._

_Sasuke smirked at Naruto's anger, **"Is whittle Naruto mad?"** Sasuke said in his baby voice again. Sasuke himself was getting a little worried about Naruhiko too, he had befriended the man._

_Naruto stomped out of the little room; he was pissed off at Sasuke._

_As Naruto was leaving the room a messenger approached, looking like he had some bad news. He handed Naruto the letter that was addressed to him, it said:_

_**Dear brother, (Naruto's brother is writing this if you are confused.)**_

_**I'm sorry that I have failed you, if you are getting this then our enemy has me, or worse…the Haruno girl ran away from her home into the woods behind her mansion. I have made sure that there are no traps around there, so you can just surround it and get her.**_

_**She is a twit so it should be easy to trick her into coming with you, brother again I am sorry…**_

_**Naruhiko (yeah, lame ass letter I know)**_

After Sakura introduced herself, Ino seemed to be confused, as if she knew her from somewhere.

"**Haruno-Chan, your name sounds familiar, have I met you before." **Sakura looked at her curiously, but as hard as she tried she didn't seem to recall meeting her at all. Maybe she has heard my family name? That's probably why she recognizes my name. **"You may have heard my family name."** Ino now knew where she heard the name, she realized that she was with one of the richest families daughter.

"**Haruno-Sama! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize your name sooner! I should have known right away." **Sakura looked down sad, she wished that she didn't tell this girl her name…now she was going to treat her differently. **"It's ok, but please call me, Sakura-Chan." **Ino seemed taken aback at how kind this girl was, from what she heard she thought that Sakura-Chan would be a snobby rich girl.

All Ino could utter was **"Ok" **she was too nervous to say more.

Taisuki came around after a few hours; she looked over to where there was a figure in the corner of the room. She looked closer and almost instantly knew it was Itachi.

He eyed her and smirked, he thought it was funny she had passed out over a little blood. But in his mind when she had passed out, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had worried about her.

(I hope that was ok…I rushed it, please don't get mad if it sucked . )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura**

" **Haruno Sakura?" **Sasuke stood behind the two girls; a blonde was with him. (I'm ending Taisuki; no one liked that uh…part) A chill raced up Ino's spine, she knew that voice…the leader of the Ikatsui! What did they want with Sakura-Chan? She didn't want to wait to find out. **"Sakura-Chan! Hide!"** Sakura looked at her friend, wondering what the big deal was. She ran out of the clearing, and hid in the woods behind some trees.

Sakura peeked out at the group, (yes I know she couldn't have possibly chose a worse place to hide) Ino stared at the pair confidently.** "What do you want with Sakura-Chan!"** She said bravely, but you could still see that she was afraid. Ino stuck up her fists, getting ready to fight.

"**Ah…our ex-member Yamanaka Ino." **Sasuke smirked at her; she had the biggest crush on him when she had joined the gang. Then she quit because she found someone else, even though she was one of their best fighters. Ino to Sakura, looked fierce.

Ino charged at them, Naruto smirked and went at her. Ino punched him in the face, to start it off, before he could do anything. Naruto swung up his fist and hit her in the stomach. She hit him back in the jaw; she smirked when she saw blood trickle down his chin. **"Naruto! Stop playing around and finish her." **In an instant, Ino was dodging and taking swings from Naruto, getting smacked around. Ino tried her best to dodge and get hits in. (I hope this sounds somewhat like a fight…heheheh)

Ino had enough of the brutal beating and landed on the ground, bruises and cuts all over her body. Someone, not mentioning whom, pulled a knife (it's a certain guy with blonde hair) during the fight.

Naruto was breathing hard, a knife still held loosely in his hand. He turned and waited for further instruction from Sasuke. **"Now to get Haruno-Chan…" **Sasuke said softly.

Sakura saw Ino on the ground, that guy had taken her down so easily. She saw as Sasuke headed in her direction; not wanting to stay around, Sakura started to make a sprint for her house. At least she thought to herself she would be safe there.

Itachi watched all of this from a tree, the shadow from the braches kept him hidden from veiw. His brother wanted that Haruno girl, he watched as she ran back to her home, he wanted her too; whatever he wanted he got.

He jumped from tree to tree, easily following the girl.

Sasuke and Naruto followed her, Sasuke smirked when they got close enough that they could touch her. Right before Naruto made a grab at her; the leader of the rival gang grabbed her. **"Itachi…" **Sasuke said in a low, dark voice as he pulled out his gun. **"Little brother, so nice to see you." **Itachi smirked. Sasuke shot at Itachi missing, as Itachi dodged jumping from tree to tree making his escape.

Sasuke chased after him, shooting at him whenever he caught sight of him. Sasuke's gun ran out of bullets soon, and Sasuke tossed it aside still chasing Itachi. It wasn't long after that when Sasuke lost him. He stopped and looked around, Itachi was gone.

Sasuke growled angry with his brother for taking his target. He swore secretly that he would get the cherry blossom back soon.

That was Itachi's plan; it was to get Sasuke to take his challenge. He looked down at the squirming girl in his arms. Her features were unique to him, her pink hair and her emerald eyes. They had taken him aback at first, but he thought now that everything about her beautiful and unique.

He put her down, turning her around facing him. He cupped her chin with his for finger and thumb, and stared into her beautiful eyes. He smirked at the surprised look in her eyes; she pulled her chin from him and backed away.

He walked towards her calmly. **"Back off Itachi! Don't put your hands on her bastard!" **Said an all to familiar voice, Sasuke jumped out of a tree and stood in front of Sakura '**what's up with these people and trees!' **shouted inner Sakura. Sakura backed away from him and ran the other way. She ran into Naruto, who smirked and held her there till his boss was done with his brother.

Sakura tried to fight off Naruto; she kicked and squealed, trying to make him let go of her. **"God dammit, girl." **He frowned down at her. He pulled out a cloth and put some stuff on it and he it held over her nose and mouth. She chocked and tried to get it away from her, for all she knew he was trying to kill her. She passed out soon after; he picked her up and carried her bridle style.

(Yeah sorry this is short too, but I think it is a little better than my last chapter. There's more action I think, and they have her now. )

Me: you know, I think I did pretty good with this chapter…I'm proud of myself

S.O.S: Yeah you did good .

Me: Really!

S.O.S: Yes really --;;

Me:huggles: Who are you anyways? --;;

S.O.S: Someone special .

Me: Mom!

S.O.S: Uhhh…sure…--;;

Me: Yay!

S.O.S: ……


End file.
